Reflections of a tough past
by katt30
Summary: One turtle reflects on his long rough life


This story is in no way related to any other stories I have posted here, except that it has the TMNT in it. 

A little background on this story: This is based on an RPG that I play, a friend and I were basically handed a chapter that nobody but us had chars in, and was told 'do whatever you want with it.' So after a bit we decided to intergrate the TMNT into this RPG.

This timeline is 50 years into the future from the date, these are the turtles from the 2003 series, so in this they're in their sixties, however age has not slowed them down a bit.

Warnings: None, except for maybe possibly some spoiling, and some morbid thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT! Never have, never will, if I did, I'd be living on my own private island out in the middle of the ocean.

Further note: This RPG is a Knight Rider/Farscape crossover RPG, it's not Transformers.

----------------------------------

Have you ever wondered what it was like to live through a World War? How about two? Ever thought about what it would be like to be helplessly watching as millions of people around you lay dead or dying, and know that there's a possibilty of more of the same coming?

Ever lived your life feeling lucky that you woke up to a new dawn, and dread what may come later? The fear, the terror, and the worry of what the future may bring is uncertain. The only thing certain is that you're alive?

My brothers and I don't have to wonder what that's like.

Why?

Because...we've lived through it all, and somehow did not loose our minds. Neither did we give up, as many a human would have if faced with such things.

We were barely teenagers when World War three in two thousand-one happened, and lasted for eight months. But aparently not everything was resolved for a month afterward, September Eleventh happened, and two more smaller were started.

And then there was the whole business with Shredder, Karai, the Purple Dragons and Hun, and even Bishop. Then there was the Ninja Tribunal, and helping to take out the true 'Shredder'.

Master Splinter was the lucky one. He passed away in his sleep five years before World War four. Before they locked down the borders, we tookm his body to Japan, and buried him where he grew up, The Ancient ones old home. Some might wonder why we didn't stay over there. The answer is simple, Japan is not our home, the US is.

World War four was a whole new experience, and certainly a frightening one. This war lasted for an entire ten years. Donny had sealed up the lair, just incase of a direct strike on the city, so we could close the door, and stay safe. But, it didn't work, and we were forced to abandon the lair as it caved in around us, and find a new home.

The ironic thing is, we gave shelter to a good twenty people when they truly started to bomb New York. In the end, they thanked us...by leading the feds right to our front door, and having us driven out of the city.

But the true irony of this war was who we were forced to team up with at one point. We worked along side two of worst enemies, Hun and Karai, the foot and the purple dragons. But at that time we were all on the same page, hoping to survive the day, to the next morning, simply taking it one day at a time.

So many died, we helped who we could, but we could only do so much, and more often then not had to sit by helpless as countless humans died one way or another.

When the war ended, we were homeless, unable to return to the city, and people who thought we were some sort of by product of the war, and our lair. We went on the lam. We took food, leaving money behind for replacement for as long as we had any. When the money ran out we resorted to simple thievery.

Keeping our ninjitsu skills was put on the back burner, we only fought when we had to. Even if we wanted to, we never really had the chance, for we would often be found out after a two weeks or so, and would have to move. We stuck to small towns, thinking there was no way we could get into a major city without notice.

Some might wonder why after all that, did we stay alive? Why not just end it, and escape this cruel world that we lived in. Some might be surprised to know that the idea had crossed our minds more then once, but something kept us going.

But now we have a home, far from New York, getting paid, with a roof over our heads and steady meals, we've gained back the weight we had lost. We've gotten back to the level of skill we had been at before all this. Things change, people change. We changed.

Mikey...he's still a little of a goofball, but he's grown up, and is more serious then he ever was. But he still loves his video games. However Raph has him angry, cause he keeps beating him. As Mikey put it 'Raph lost an eye and got better at video games'. More often then not Mikey can be found playing video games with one of the other members of the team.

Speaking of Raph, he still has his temper, and his anger, but now he has a much longer fuse, takes longer to get angry and rarely lashes out at anyone. He lost his left eye in the war due to shrapnel he went blind in it, and then Don had to surgically remove it when it became infected. He painted the eye patch white so it wouldn't sshow as a weakness, and tucked the straps under the cloth of the bandana. He often works with the one woman on the team in rebuilding motorcycles, and even has a new one himself now, a fast one.

Don is right now in geek and tech head heaven. Cars that can talk, feel alive, and in some cases can turn into a human among other forms. I know it's strange and hard for some to imagine, but this is what exists, and we live with three such cars. He like Raph is most often in the garage, or in his room, working or reading on the technology that's here and now, catching up on what he had missed when we were homeless.

Me? I'm still the leader, and the big brother, to some extent. I'm more silent, I'm not as bossy, or as my brothers would say, annoying. I'm more cautious of new people, like the rest of us. I'm more suspicous. When this was offered I was suspicious that they'd just take us to the government. but instead we were taken to their home.

We now have one main job, we get paid eleven dollars an hour to be security. The jobs great, and we get to choose our own hours. There's plenty to do around as well, and these people are great friends.

As for the past, if I had to do it all over again...I would wish for things to happen differently. For I wouldn't wish what we had to go through on our worst enemy.


End file.
